


Side Stories and Tall Tales

by FurnitureGemstone



Series: An Adventurer and a Diplomat [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adventuring, All Saints Wake, Domestic stuff because I like happy things, Dragonsong, F/M, Family, Fluff, Holidays, I'll just update the tags as I think of stuff because I need more coffee, Independent Chapters, Multi, Not so spooky, Random Adventures, Side Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurnitureGemstone/pseuds/FurnitureGemstone
Summary: Random short stories, one-offs, and individual tales of our Scion and WoL duo that didn't quite fit into any of the main narratives of my series, that I may or may not eventually turn into their own stories, nicely grouped together into one collection of stuff for your reading pleasure?Each chapter is its own individual thing- that said, it won't be in any particular order so there will be some jumping around in time, etc. Each chapter will have a bit of a preface to catch your bearings with!Chapter 4 has 4.1 MSQ spoilers.Totally confused? Check out Parts 1 and 2 to see what I'm even writing about!





	1. All Saints' Wake

**Author's Note:**

> In eager excitement over All Saints' Wake/Halloween (and my favorite holiday!) Please enjoy this tiny not-so-spooky tale sure to make only the most easily frightened of Scions turn pale.
> 
> Takes place a few years after the ending of Eyes of Crystal Blue.

‘Twas the night of All Saints’ Wake, a time for creatures to come out of hiding and wreak destruction upon the mortal world. Legend tells that, at the same time each year, the Twelve honor the Saints, the very same mentioned by the Adventurer guild’s many leves, for their deeds by inviting them to the celestial realm for a feast of deific proportions.

While this show of favor from the Gods is no less than the Saints deserve, in ascending to the heavens, they leave the moral realm bereft of their divine protection. During this time, it is said that creatures of darkness come out from hiding to wreak havoc upon mortalkind, and with such gusto as if to make up for the rest of the year when their devilry is kept in check. A child’s tale, of course. _Or was it?_

These days, All Saints’ was nothing more than an excuse for parties and cheer. Rather than joining in any celebration, Alphinaud was sat at the desk in the Solar, peering down at the stack of papers in front of him. The Rising Stones was, for once, entirely empty due to its various members out and about cavorting, and he’d finally had a free moment to tackle that in front of him.

“The salvation of Eorzea lies not in its people, but its paperwork..” Alphinaud whispered the words Tataru had told him time and time again under his breath as he began sifting through the pile. Not that he minded too much, the paperwork had at least been a good excuse to get out of the various parties of the eve. While never one to turn down a social event, who wanted to be out celebrating _ghost stories_ of all things, purposely? What nonsense.

F’lhaminn had been the last to leave, regarding Alphinaud’s less than excited opinion of the holiday with a laugh. She’d winked at him, teasingly.

“Be careful now, all alone in a big building on a haunting night! You wouldn’t want to be grabbed by a ghost or ghoul while no one was looking.” Alphinaud had paled only slightly, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the miqo’te in an attempt to maintain composure. He was a married man and father, not some boy still easily scared by frightful tales. ...Right?

A streak of lightning outside the windows along with clap of thunder sounding signaled incoming bad weather. At least the world seemed to agree with his distaste. He leaned over the desk, ignoring the sound of wind now howling through a window as the storm rolled in.

Another clap of thunder, as the lights all suddenly flickered. Alphinaud pulled himself away from the page with a frustrated sigh, glaring up at them. They responded by flickering once more, before going completely dark. The room was left lit only by the more frequent streaks of lightning outside and the dim glow of embers in the fireplace.

Alphinaud stood, shivering a bit, and walked over to stoke the fire for a bit more light. It was a rarity for the lights to go out, perhaps something had struck outside during the storm. He’d be forced to investigate if they didn’t return to their usual dull glow shortly. The elezen instead settled himself down in the large chair by the fireplace, contorting his body and attempting to use its dim light to continue reading the papers.

A creaking noise caught his attention. With a start, Alphinaud sat straight, setting down the paper and looking about. He was _sure_ he’d been alone in the Stones. Could someone have returned already? The wind howled through a window again in response, causing it to rattle and creak, spattering rain against the panes with a pattering sound. _Of course, it’s nothing, merely the storm._

“It’s just the storm outside.. Nothing to worry about.” The words were spoken aloud in an attempt to calm himself. He leaned back into the fabric of the chair, picking back up the paper and holding it near the light of the fire once more.

Another slow, ominous, wailing creak, as the door to the Solar swung ajar. Alphinaud nearly jumped out of his chair this time, regarding it with widened eyes, the paper now forgotten and floating off in the air toward the center of the room. He knew the door had been firmly shut just moments before. Beyond the door lay only blackness, a giant maw gaping open, waiting to swallow him whole. Someone _had_ to be here, that was the only explanation. It couldn’t possibly be something else…

A sudden skittering sound followed by the desk rattling slightly pulled Alphinaud’s attention from the door to the center of the room. Ever so slowly, he pulled himself from his seat, standing and backing into the corner, eyes wide. _It couldn’t be.. Surely._ He cursed himself as his eyes darted to the grimoire left on the desk instead of his person. It taunted him from its spot nestled among a few other books, the firelight glinting off the silver accents on its edge giving an ominous glow.

Lightning flashed again, lighting the entire room temporarily. There, in the center in front of the desk stood a small figure, dripping wet with _some_ liquid. A featureless, faceless lump. _Apparition_. Unmoving. Staring at back at him.

“N-n-no. Ghosts don’t exist. It’s simply the lack of light playing tricks on you.. You’ve been staring at papers in the dark too long.” Another flash of lighting. Alphinaud paled, pressing into the wall and sliding down against it into a sitting position. _The figure was still there_. It began moving closer, shuffling under its own weight. Alphinaud struggled to strangle the shriek suddenly attempting to escape his lips as his mouth went completely dry.

“...Papa?” The lumpy form spoke, coming into the light cast by the fire. It pulled back the wet hood from around its shoulders and the shoulders of a smaller lump connected to it. Two sets of bright purple eyes stared back at Alphinaud, framed by identical mops of snow-white hair and short, pointed ears, surrounded by one very oversized coat protecting them both. Boys of ages six and two, rather than a preternatural being.

“ _By the Twelve.._ Fennie, Saph, I thought you two were..” Alphinaud shook his head, chuckling in relief at the thought. _Of course, ghosts don’t_ **_actually_ ** _exist._ He sat upright, pulling both children into his lap. “What are you two doing here?”

“Mama brought us back when the storm hit. She’s out trying to figure out why the lights were off. We got scared by the lightning so we came to find you..” Fenetrie curled up into his father’s lap, resting his head against Alphinaud’s chest.

“Scary...” Saphiraux nodded from the other side, clinging to Alphinaud’s arm.

As if on cue, another flash of lightning followed by an earth-shatteringly loud clap of thunder lit the room once more, highlighting a much taller figure now standing in the doorway. It towered over the three, hair wild with unkempt strands framing a featureless face, form bulging at odd angles from head to toe as the blackness surrounded it.

Alphinaud paled again, clasping both children close as the three of them screeched in unison, though from the lightning, or more sinister terror, they knew not.

“...Alphinaud?” The figure moved into the firelight, bending down and picking up the forgotten paper on the ground, before coming to kneel at their side. Worried purple eyes framed by wet matted reddish hair peeked out from behind a sopping wet cloak, staring into his. Only the Warrior of Light, of course.  “..What are you three doing in the corner on the floor?”

“Mama scary..” Saph piped up first, peeking out from behind Alphinaud’s arms where he’d been attempting to hide.

“We thought you were a thunder ghost!” Fenetrie chimed in. Alphinaud only nodded slowly, still pale. Eolyn grinned, chuckling in response.

“Please, ghosts don’t _really_ exist. Even on All Saints’ Wake.” Suddenly, the door slammed itself shut from behind the four with a loud thunk. They all turned, staring at it wordlessly.

  
... _Or did they?_


	2. Churning Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone is a sudden mix of strange emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place somewhat between the first and second chapters of Hair Like Fallen Snow as I always assumed most of the MSQ happens there.
> 
> (Also I may not so subtly ship Esti/Ysayle whoops. :( )

“By the Twelve, can’t you do something about those two?” Alphinaud gave Eolyn a pleading look for the hundredth time that morning. Ahead of them, two tall, silvery-haired elezen, one clad in a Dragoon’s armor, the other in icy blue robes, continued their endless bickering while traipsing through the ruins of The Churning Mists.

“Me? Why do I have to break them apart, aren’t you the learned diplomat?” The taller highlander glared a bit at the younger elezen beside her, crossing her arms.

“Because they  _ respect _ you. To them, I’m no more than a child, no matter my previous experiences..” Alphinaud sighed, before looking ahead to the two again.

“They bicker worse than a married couple..” Eolyn huffed in response, shrugging in annoyance. It wasn’t like they would listen to her any more than him.

“A married couple? Hardly.” Alphinaud wrinkled his nose at the thought, “I should hope when I’m married I do not make such scenes..” Eolyn turned away, moving ahead of Alphinaud, before pausing a step.

“ _ When  _ you’re married? I wasn’t aware you had such plans.” 

“I-Well, not anytime soon,  _ of course _ . There are much more pressing matters at hand. But I’d like to someday, perhaps. Wouldn’t you?” Without looking back, she could already picture the look of embarrassment on his face. 

How easily he grew flustered. And how adorable; the way he’d forget what he was saying, ears tinting pink, eyes widening, hands held up in protest. The very same look he was likely giving her now. Eolyn’s chest suddenly swelled in excitement at the picture in her mind, her heart beating faster. A sudden pang of guilt followed, as she did her best to try to push the thought aside and ignore it.

“I don’t think I’d find myself on that path. I’m an adventurer, not some starry-eyed maiden waiting to be married off.” Eolyn merely shrugged, giving a straight-faced glance back over her shoulder at Alphinaud.  _ As if I’d ever end up married.. Especially when the only one I’d be interested in is.. _

“Are you implying I am?” Alphinaud stopped, crossing his arms slightly, nose in the air, giving her a huff in response. As if the very thought were appalling. Eolyn suddenly smiled, chuckling.

“Well, Estinien  _ did _ accuse you of fretting like a maid over my absence.. “ Her response was light, teasing. She smirked at the boy, her eyes narrowing devilishly.

“I was merely concerned for your well-being!” Eolyn grinned wider as Alphinaud’s face grew to a brighter red. Without another word, she turned, nearly skipping to meet up with the two taller elezen ahead.

\--

Yet another fight had broken out between Ysayle and Estinien, over what, not even Eolyn could figure out. They’d settled just below Zenith, ready to rest for the evening before their trip up to meeting Hraesvelgr. Somehow, between talks of their pasts, setting camp and eating meals, the two had found yet another reason to start an argument. Before either Eolyn or Alphinaud could stop them, both had angrily stormed off into the woods and darkness beyond. Their moogle guide remained asleep, blissfully unaware.

“I’ll go after them.. You wait here.” Eolyn sighed, standing. Alphinaud merely gave a worried nod from his spot.

Turning, she headed off into the woods. While it was night, the stars seemed so much closer this high above the clouds, giving the ground a sort of ethereal glow to see by.  _ They can’t have gone too far… _ She soon came to a denser thicket of dead trees, partially hidden by a larger shelf of earth on one side. Stepping forward, something clunked against Eolyn’s boot.

Eolyn looked down, a familiar Dragoon helmet at her feet.  _ Estinien’s helmet? _ She had never once seen the dragoon without it- a troublesome sign. Eolyn quietly pulled her bow from her back, crouching down and moving closer to the brush ahead.

As she crept closer, faint sounds pricked her ears. A soft moan, followed by the unmistakable sound of armor hitting the ground. Another moan, this time deeper, growling, but still purring with.. Passion?

Eolyn’s eyes widened as she spied the scene in front of her, her mouth half-parted in surprise, careful to remain out of sight. Before her were the two elezen she’d been seeking, Ysayle pressed against a taller tree, Estinien pressed to her, his arms wrapped about her hips as her leg wrapped around his, moving in rhythm. Both were in various states of undress, each letting out soft moans and sighs any moment their lips left the other’s body.

_ Well, that was certainly _ **_one_ ** _ way to work out an argument, albeit rather unexpected..  _  Eolyn backed out of her hiding spot, turning to return to camp.

\--

“Did you find them? Are they alright?” Alphinaud looked up from his spot, having seated himself closer to the fire on a downed log. He gave another look of concern at seeing Eolyn returning alone. Eolyn flushed a bit- how was she supposed to break this to him? 

“Mmm, They, er, were busy working out their differences.” Eolyn danced around the topic, scratching at her cheek before shrugging lightly and sitting on the log as well. She refused to meet Alphinaud’s gaze, half in embarrassment. 

“Still? Perhaps I should try instead if you’ve been unsuccessful..” He stood suddenly, readying to leave. Eolyn’s eyes widened, reaching out and grabbing him by the back of his coat hem, stopping him.

“No! Er, No, you really shouldn’t do that.” Her cheeks reddened more as Alphinaud looked back at her quizzically. 

“Why not?” Eolyn’s face contorted into a flustered frown, before swallowing hard.

“They were  _ working out their differences _ .” She gritted her teeth, giving a worried look, miming the scene out a bit, hoping that was enough. She didn’t really want to have to explain the intimate details of what she’d just seen, most of all to Alphinaud..  _ Having to explain in greater detail than this will be the death of me, please don’t make me.. _ She watched as he stood a moment in thought.

“O-oh.” Alphinaud’s ears tinted pink as realization hit him, dropping the subject. With a bit of a concerned scowl, he sat back down on the log, brushing up against Eolyn slightly. She let out an involuntary shiver, scrunching her face some at the sudden touch. 

After their earlier conversations and what she’d just witnessed, she felt ready to implode. Her entire body felt confused, the mix of sudden desire and guilt knotting up her belly. It didn’t help how sweetly Alphinaud looked at her, his face suddenly awash with concern. How his blue eyes glinted in the firelight, lips gently pursed in a small frown. It took everything to suddenly tear herself away from staring at his face.

“You’re shivering, are you cold? Here, let me stoke the fire some, it should help.” Thankfully, he’d misread the shiver, and her strange look. Before she could protest, Alphinaud was at the fire, bent down on both knees, neatly stacking a few more logs on the top with delicate concentration. Once he seemed satisfied with it, he stood once more, giving the fire a final approving nod before settling back down.

“...I read once that staying close to one another can help conserve body heat. Perhaps it’ll help you warm up?” Alphinaud inched closer to Eolyn, before settling up against her side. Eolyn’s entire body stiffened, the places where they touched suddenly burning with electricity.  _ Stop it, you idiot. This is not the time, nor the place, nor will it ever be. _

“You really don’t have to..” She made another weak attempt at protest, her voice barely squeaking out. She wondered if Alphinaud would notice her heart suddenly attempting to leap out of her chest. Why was it the moment she’d finally managed to suppress her feelings, Alphinaud always did something to cause them to come rushing right back? Perhaps it was some sort of divine punishment.

“I don’t mind.” Another sweet smile up at her, before he turned back to face the fire. Alphinaud’s face softened as he brought a hand to his chin, once more lost in thought. She watched a bit at the way his brows knitted together and his jaw tensed slightly in thought, before turning her attention to the fire as well.  

Eolyn finally relaxed after a while, leaning into Alphinaud more closely, resting her head lightly against his shoulder. It felt soft, and comforting, the smell of him mixing with the smoky aroma of the fire. She could get lost like this, if she let herself.  _ But you shouldn’t _ . Eolyn felt herself dozing off, and closed her eyes. 

“Eolyn.” The sound of her name pierced the silence that had fallen over them both. She opened an eye curiously.

“Hmm?” Alphinaud wore a more determined look on his face now, still facing the fire, as if he’d come to some revealing conclusion. Sitting up a bit, she rubbed at both eyes to focus on him.

“Just because you’re an adventurer, and the Warrior of Light, doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to be happy, or have normal life experiences.” He turned to her with another look of determined concern.

“Who said I wasn’t happy? I enjoy being an adventurer.” She glared a bit more rudely at him than she’d intended. Alphinaud’s eyes widened a bit in surprise, his cheeks flushing.

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to imply that you weren’t.. I was merely reflecting on our earlier conversation. And on the events that have happened. I want to make sure my friends are happy, especially after everything…” Alphinaud sighed, letting his bangs cover his eyes as he looked back toward the fire.

“You don’t have to worry about me, Alphinaud. I’m quite happy where I am.”  _ As long as I’m by your side, and everyone is alright, I don’t need anything else. _ She leaned into his body more. Alphinaud let out a tired yawn.

“Well if you’re ever not.. I mean to fix it.” Eolyn felt her cheeks reddening at the sentiment.

“Mean to see me happy, eh?” Her tone was a bit gruff, attempting to tease. Alphinaud simply leaned his head against her side, closing his eyes.

“Mhmm..” Eolyn turned to him, intending to reply, but he already was fast asleep. She simply smiled, closing her own eyes once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually one of the first ideas I'd had rattling around way back before I wrote/thought of anything else. I finally had a moment to sit down and write it out. Hopefully it was OK?


	3. The Taunting Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's just there, wiggling in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again takes place in that great void in the beginning parts of Hair Like Fallen Snow.

Eolyn quickly attempted to hide the papers behind her back in a flustered hurry, her cheeks turning pink. She watched as the slightly shorter elezen stepped toward her, bright blue eyes shining in interest, reaching out. 

“I didn’t know you drew also. May I see your work?” Alphinaud attempted a peek over her shoulder, still just barely short enough to not quite see. Eolyn silently thanked the Gods he’d only grown a few ilms in recent moons.

“It’s not any good..” Barely more than stick figures, she’d been absent-mindedly doodling while lost in her thoughts. A stick dragon fighting a stick Warrior of Light as she protected various stick people around them. Or so it was supposed to look. That was until Alphinaud had nearly snuck up on her. Eolyn shifted on her feet nervously, refusing to look at the other.

“I promise not to judge too harshly.” That delicate face turned, pleading up at her.  _ Gods damnit. _ How could she possibly say no to that face? With a reluctant sigh and sagging of her shoulders, she held out the paper. Alphinaud took it, studying it with a bit of interest, a hand to his chin, before frowning slightly.

“Well..” he paused, wording his reply carefully, “I suppose the Warrior of Light can’t be good at everything, that’d hardly be fair.” He looked up, regarding her thoughtfully. Eolyn’s blush deepened. “Might I give you a few pointers?” She nodded slowly in reply. 

Eolyn sat back at the table as Alphinaud leaned over her, setting the paper back down in front of them. Her breath caught a bit as she noticed just how suddenly close he was to her, his chest brushing lightly against her back.  _ Ignore it. _ She reached for a pen, steadying it in her hand.

Alphinaud gently tugged off a glove, placing his hand over hers and the pen. She could feel her cheeks growing hotter at the touch. His fingers felt so soft and warm against hers, delicately gripping her own and guiding them across the page. She watched a bit, letting him guide her, before the slight wiggle of his now hanging tie caught her eye.

That little tie. Hanging there. Waving at her.  _ Begging _ to be tugged on. She could ever so easily reach out and grab it, pulling Alphinaud’s entire body and face against hers. Closer and closer, until their lips nearly touched..  _ Why are you thinking this? _

Eolyn attempted to look away, but couldn’t, her face contorting into a look of worry and embarrassment.. It was just there,  _ taunting _ . Her fingers twitched as she gently reached out with her other hand, inching ever closer, before grasping the tie lightly.

“Are you feeling quite alright?” Eolyn snapped back to reality to find Alphinaud’s hand stopped, those deep blues now staring at her, his own face tinted pink and concerned. She swallowed hard in response, immediately releasing her prize.

“F-fine. Just got caught up in a thought.” He sighed, shaking his head slightly.

“Did you even listen to any of my advice? We can start over if you wish.” Eolyn shook her own head, frowning. 

“I think perhaps we should give up on this. For now.” Alphinaud straightened, removing his hand from hers and taking a step back to allow her to stand. Still blushing, she stood herself, gathering up her things and making as quick of an exit as possible without tripping over her own feet.  _ You idiot! You’re the Godsdamned Warrior of Light and yet you manage to make a fool of yourself at every opportunity! _

Alphinaud watched as the door closed behind her before letting out a sharp breath, sagging his shoulders. He reached forward, grabbing the glove he’d discarded, staring at his bare hand for just a moment before replacing it. 

She’d been so close, and he’d been so foolish, reaching out and just grabbing ahold of her hand. It felt rough against his, the fingers callused from many a fight, the contrast to his own pleasantly comforting. She hadn’t noticed his body tensing as he realized just how close they’d been, watching as her other hand inched forward and clamped down gently on his tie.

 

Gods, how he wished she’d just pulled him to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tataru knew EXACTLY what she was doing when she designed that damnable little tie.


	4. (4.1 Spoilers!) Alphinaud's Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which adventuring isn't too terrible if it's with good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Huge 4.1 MSQ spoilers abound, so if you haven't played to this point yet, I highly recommend skipping this chapter until you do, because, well. 4.1 is amazing and you should all experience it first!
> 
> That said, if you're already up to date, enjoy! This takes place in the great void of the early parts of Hair Like Fallen Snow (where most all the MSQ does).
> 
> One last 4.1 Spoilers below warning!

“Ah, there you are! I’ve been searching all over for you.” Eolyn turned to find the ever-positive highlander, and fellow Scion, smiling down at her, the shaggy mop of white hair half-covering a war-painted face. Arenvald. She gave him a questioning look at his sudden appearance, but honestly, his being here was a refreshing change from the constant politicking and dispute-resolving she’d been forced to endure as of late.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. That said, this might not be the best place to talk. Will you join me?” Eolyn gave a soft shrug and smile up at those golden eyes. How could she say no to such an eager face?

“Of course.” The two headed off toward the waterfall at the head of Rhalgr’s Reach, for once not occupied by soldiers lounging about on their break. Arenvald turned, clearing his throat and standing straight.

“I’ll get to the point: Might you be interested in a spot of adventure? After all, we were ‘adventurers’ before we were Scions, were we not?” Despite his claims to being merely a ‘street rat turned adventurer’ the man knew just how to hit the right buttons to gain the interest of those around him. Eolyn raised a brow, her own piqued. Arenvald continued on, hoping to drive home his point.

“After routing the imperials and liberating Ala Mhigo, I reckon we’ve earned a bit of respite, don’t you? And what better way to spend it than by returning to our roots?” Eolyn took a moment, thinking it over. She crossed her arms, tilting her head down a bit in thought.  _ It would be nice to get out of here for a bit, but what if she was needed? _

“So what say you: should we call on Master Alphinaud and go adventuring?” Arenvald’s grin widened into a smirk, a brow raising tauntingly.  _ Ouch. _ It seemed that while the other Scions seemed thankfully oblivious to her feelings as of late, Arenvald had honed right in on it. Maybe she was just reading too much into it - a lucky guess?

“Twist my arm, why don’t you!” Eolyn returned the grin, her face contorting into something more akin to an evil villain than a happy-go-lucky adventurer. How could she say no to adventuring with two handsome men? Arenvald merely shrugged at her response, laughing.

The two parted ways to make their preparations.

\--

“I’m not sure if I’m best suited for such adventuring, as exciting as it sounds. Besides, with all the unrest in recent days, perhaps it best I stayed behind to provide my aid..” Alphinaud brought a hand to his chin, looking to the ground in thought. Arenvald had nearly raced to the infirmary, a giddy bounce in his step. He’d smiled politely at Alisaie, who looked beyond bored- and beyond relieved to be free of whatever her brother had just been talking about, before happily sharing his proposition.

“Oh come on now, Alphinaud. I’ve already got the Warrior of Light on board.” Arenvald crossed his arms, flashing that same smirk and raised brow he’d given someone else just earlier. 

Alphinaud stiffened a bit, lowering his hand, hoping no one, especially his sister, noticed the sudden reddening of his cheeks. It seemed he’d underestimated Arenvald- this seemingly modest and shy adventurer was more perceptive than he let on.

“Well… I suppose I can’t ignore such an exciting proposition then, can I.” He did his best to try and contain the sudden excitement in his voice. Alisaie merely rolled her eyes and shook her head, crossing her arms.

“Of course _ you _ get asked to go adventuring while I’m once again left behind to ‘recuperate’. If you’re not willing to go, I can take your place.” Alisaie turned to Arenvald, giving a pleading look with those same blue eyes she shared with her brother. “I fear adventuring with Alphinaud will only be exciting if you’d like to hear a bells-long lecture on the politics of Gyr Abania while doing so-”

“And you’re still wincing the moment you get up and try to walk around. Alisaie,  _ please, _ we’ve gone over this.” Alphinaud did his best to steel himself against those persistent and determined eyes. He wouldn’t forgive himself if she were to reopen her wounds, or worse.. 

“I swear you’re worse than Father.” Alisaie merely huffed in reply, holding both arms up in the air. “If you insist. At least bring back a good story to regale me with after..”

\--

“While I was aware the palace was expansive, I never once imagined that a labyrinth of such size laid beneath it.” Alphinaud shivered a bit, peering down into what seemed an endless array of corridors, a hand to his forehead as he squinted ahead in the dim light. “I fear we may lose the race you proposed with the sheer amount of ground we’ll have to traverse..” Arenvald crossed his arms.

“We could always split up to cover more ground and see if we find anything. Though if the tales of magicked monsters and other apparitions are to be believed by that guard, we may run into some trouble on our own.” Alphinaud visibly stiffened, his voice rising to a sudden nervous pitch.

“...Apparitions?” He clenched his jaw a bit, steeling himself, “..Yes, perhaps it is best to stick together as you suggest, in case we come up against anything less than pleased with our sudden appearance..”

The two set off together down the corridor. Alphinaud relaxed a little as they went down several more, all seeming deserted for the most part. Thankfully, the most vicious things they’d encountered thus far were several cobwebs at just the right height to stick to your face when you least expected it.

A sudden growling caught them both off guard. It was low and animalistic in its sound before rising to an angry pitch; it seemed the beast was not too terribly excited at their arrival. Arenvald reached back, pulling his sword and shield in front of him.

“Think we should chance a look at the beast?” The taller highlander readied himself, eyes narrowing in the direction of the growl. 

The beast stepped forward in answer before Alphinaud could reply. It was huge, no,  _ gigantic _ as it seemed to fill the entire hallway with little room to move. Large fangs the size of a man’s head teemed inside its mouth, dripping with saliva and stinking of rot. It was a mass of fur, red eyes, horns, teeth, and claws, all hastily put together in one dangerous looking creature. Both men widened their eyes in shock, taking a sudden step back.

“Perhaps it best we run instead.” Nodding in response, Arenvald sheathed his weapon, the two turning tail and racing down the corridor. The beast followed suit, letting out another otherworldly growl, taking up the chase.

Every hall began to look the same, and Alphinaud feared they were about to start running in circles rather than make any progress. The beast was gaining on them with every step, its hot breath felt on both their heels. Just then, Alphinaud caught sight of a small crack in one of the walls, just barely big enough for them to get through,  _ hopefully _ , and not the beast. Grabbing Arenvald by the arm, he tugged the larger man to the side, doing his best to leap through the hole at the same time.

Both tumbled through to the other side, kicking up enough dust to block Alphinaud’s vision for a moment. However, he didn’t need to see very far to see the beast had managed to stick its head through the hole as well. Now stuck firmly, and still growling and screeching in anger, it scrabbled and clawed at the wall, trying to free itself.

“I believe this is the most fun I’ve had in some time! And here your sister said adventuring with you would be nothing but a bore.” Arenvald let out a bit of a chuckle at the sight of the beast now trapped, standing and dusting himself off before reaching out a hand and pulling Alphinaud to his feet.

“I can only hope the rest of our journey isn’t quite as exciting..” Alphinaud frowned, watching the beast as it pulled its head out and disappeared back the way it came. He hoped that was the last of it. “I wonder if Eolyn is faring any better…” Arenvald nudged him in the side a bit. 

“Always worried about your Warrior of Light, eh?” Another smirk from the taller man. Alphinaud narrowed his eyes, scoffing.

“I’m not _ always _ worried over her. But it would be more than unfortunate if she were to meet an untimely end whilst searching for treasure.” He hoped the excuse was enough to cover up the sudden embarrassment in his voice. “Unfortunate if  _ any _ of us were to meet such an end.” He quickly added.  _ His _ Warrior of Light?

“Aye, aye. A touching concern for your sweetheart.” Chuckling a bit, Arenvald turned, heading down the new corridor they were in. 

“It’s  _ not  _ like that! We are merely close comrades. After all, our duties send us to the same places..” Alphinaud was turning red now, following after the taller man. 

“No? You two sure seem rather sweet on each other every time you’re together. But if that’s how it is then, perhaps..” Arenvald merely shrugged, seemingly lost in a thought.  _ What did he mean by that? _

The passage continued to grow narrower, choking out the light. It was filled with various deadly, but thankfully much smaller and easier to handle monsters, taking the two only moments to dispatch. They eventually came to a solid wall, decorated with a single switch.

“Mmm, what’s this? Shall we take a chance?” Curiosity already getting the best of him, Arenvald reached out and grabbed the switch before Alphinaud even had a moment to assess the situation.

A loud clicking sound, followed by the wall suddenly sliding away from in front of them was the only warning they had before both were sent sliding down the rest of the corridor. 

Both landed with a clatter on the ground, Arenvald cushioning Alphinanud’s fall with his own body and a loud “Oof!” Alphinaud felt himself growing even more flustered, doing his best to climb off the larger man without tripping and falling again. They were inside a large and empty room- save one small object glowing in the distance. 

“By the Twelve, we’ll be lucky to escape this place in one piece..” Alphinaud stood, squinting at the luminous object across from them. It seemed harmless enough, for now. Without a second thought, Arenvald stood, immediately stepping toward it.

“Arenvald, is that safe? After all we just-” Alphinaud’s eyes grew to saucers as the glowing object suddenly became  _ much _ larger,  _ much _ brighter, and  _ filled _ with hundreds of eyes staring at both of them at once. A shriek to rival that of a swooning maiden escaped Alphinaud’s lips as he attempted to get away. He reeled backward, losing his footing and falling back to the ground.

“W-w-what is  _ that?” _ He did his best to strangle another cry attempting to leave his throat. Arenvald, meanwhile, seemed far less perturbed, drawing his sword and shield once more, glaring and readying himself to meet the ghastly object. The taller man stepped in front of Alphinaud, shielding him as the small elezen could only look on in horror.

Luckily, it seemed the giant ghost had other ideas. It immediately returned to its smaller size, before puffing out of existence entirely. Letting out a slightly nervous laugh, Arenvald sheathed his weapons once more, turning to Alphinaud.

“That was quite the scream, Alphinaud! For a moment I thought you’d been replaced by a timid maiden. At least it seemed to startle whatever that was away.” Alphinaud felt himself being tugged to his feet for the second time today, his face tinted pink to his ears. Thankfully, it was dim enough the other couldn’t see. He opened his mouth to reply-

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell the Warrior of Light  _ all _ the details of your little scare.” Alphinaud could  _ feel  _ Arenvald’s smirk, it was so wide. He simply narrowed his eyes in response, crossing his arms. Arenvald merely gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder in reply.

“I’m so glad I can be everyone’s source of humor in such troubling times.” the words were a bit more curt than he’d meant, but it still did sting to always be the butt of jokes. It wasn’t like he’d be a tiny waif of an elezen for all time,  _ hopefully.  _

With a shrug from Arenvald, the two continued on once more. How was it possible the expanse under the palace was so large? They’d have to reach an end eventually, right? Alphinaud paused once more, putting a hand to his chin to ponder the geography of their location. He glanced up as the ground seemed to suddenly shake from under them-

“Oh Bugger it.” The two landed once more on their backsides, well, Arenvald on his frontside, watching as the dust and some leftover debris clattered down around them. Alphinaud immediately jumped to his feet before he could be pulled onto them, studying Arenvald with worried eyes.

“Are you alright?” He reached over a bit as the other rose to his feet, dusting himself off.

“Aye, aye. Everything’s still attached.” Arenvald let out a carefree chuckle, before glancing about the room as the dust settled. A small snicker above them turned both their eyes upwards. 

“Finished our race at the same time?” Two bright purple eyes, framed by the usual red and blue strands of hair, grinned back down at the two, matching the smirk playing across her lips.

“Ah.. It seems both our paths led here, very good.” A wave of relief washed over Alphinaud as he attempted to hide it behind calm words instead. Thank the Gods everyone was alright. Why had he been suddenly so worried anyway? Perhaps it had been the combination of strange creatures and dark passageways setting him on edge. 

“We spent altogether too much time fleeing fiends horrid and numerous. How fared you?” Alphinaud focused his attention on Eolyn first, giving her a curious look. Her smile widened, remembering her own adventure. Alphinaud could feel his heart skip a bit suddenly. 

“Eh, just the usual. Various monsters attempting to kill me, transmuted kin of the Mad King, giant horses and other beasts trying to drown me..” She trailed off as she explained, still smiling.

At least this room was far brighter. Eolyn bent down over the ledge, reaching out a hand to help hoist Alphinaud up to the platform. He felt Arenvald push him up gently toward her in aid, trying not to redden at the sudden assistance. 

Arenvald pulled himself onto the platform with ease, despite the armor and weapons he wore. Glancing around, his eyes grew wide at the sight of treasures innumerable glinting in the light around them.

“Much the same then. ‘Twould appear this place is yet inhabited by King Theodric’s kin, or what’s left of them. The work of terrible magicks, I fear.” Alphinaud let out another soft, and somewhat relieved sigh to be done with the worst of it.

“Terrible, aye. But their misfortune is our.. Fortune?” Arenvald held up his hands, a similar wide grin on his face to mirror Eolyn’s. He gestured to all the treasure lying about.

“Quite.. By the Twelve, there is even more than I imagined.” Alphinaud’s own eyes widened as he took note of everything surrounding them. Golden vases, jewelry set with various gems, large, gaudy paintings, chests overfilled with gold coins; it truly was more than he’d ever seen.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see the look on Lyse’s face! Thanks for believing in me you two!” 

\--

Alphinaud watched as Lyse smiled, chatting with Arenvald. To his right stood Eolyn, quietly observing as usual. She always seemed to quiet down when the group grew too large. Night had fallen, and thankfully everyone had made it out of the earlier primal situation intact.

“Thanks for shielding us from Lakshmi, you two. If you hadn't been there, the rest of us would be worshipping her by now.” Lyse smiled brightly at Arenvald and Eolyn. Arenvald smiled back, blushing slightly.

“You're kind to include me, Lyse, but we both know who did most of the work. I could scarce keep track of the battle, let alone land a telling blow.” Arenvald’s eyes drifted to Eolyn. “No shame in admitting it. The Warrior of Light has put far better men than me in the shade.“ 

His tone was modest, with a slight hint of, something friendlier, behind it. Arenvald turned fully to Eolyn, beaming again. Eolyn’s eyes widened a bit at the compliments- was that a bit of pink painting her cheeks? Her surprise turned into a deep smile instead, returning the gaze.

Alphinaud’s jaw dropped open. What was that sudden look? He felt his own chest tighten with a pang. Perhaps..

Arenvald  _ was _ only a year younger than Eolyn. And they were both adventurers, having joined the Scions at the same time. Both possessed the Echo and the ability to wield it spectacularly while fighting primals. Much closer in background than Alphinaud and Eolyn had ever been.  _ It would be only natural for those two. Perhaps that’s why Arenvald had been so eager to have her tag along, and why he’d been so interested in finding out if they were.. _

Why was it then, that his chest suddenly felt so tight, and his heart skipped a beat at the thought? Was he..? 

No, it couldn’t be that. Whenever he’d had a crush on someone he’d been barely able to talk, stammering out every word in their presence, blushing wildly. With Eolyn, it wasn’t like that at all. She was easy, comfortable to talk to, always willingly listening to whatever he needed to say. 

Eolyn was his best friend, his closest friend, the person he’d shared nearly every one of his adventures with. If she sought happiness, then he should support her in her every endeavour, no matter whom it was with.

Alphinaud gritted his teeth slightly, hoping no one had noticed his slack-jawed look. 

“Ahem. Did I mention that I encountered the sultana in the palace? It would seem Her Grace has come to Gyr Abania to oversee the final stages of her relocation project. She was in search of General Aldynn, and I directed her to the rooftop garden. I do hope he was still there…”  Alphinaud glanced up, checking to make sure he’d captured everyone’s attention, rather than letting them continue to stare into each other’s eyes.

_ Yes, that seems to have worked. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by this dumb face: https://i.imgur.com/vdQ2hUg.jpg
> 
> Seriously, 4.1 was amazing and left me wanting way more.
> 
> (I kinda lowkey ship Arenvald/Alphinaud, but that's for a different fic ;) )


	5. Family Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's good to make happy memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime after all my other story drabble, but before the All Saint's chapter?

Alisaie sighed in mock frustration as she stood in the center of the Rising Stones’ solar, dressed up in something entirely too formal for her tastes. In front of her stood her elder nephew, dressed equally formally as he did his best to not squirm in place. Eolyn was sat in a chair to Alisaie’s left, doing her best to keep the fussy infant in her own arms from squirming too badly. They too were dressed in formalwear, each matched in various deep blues, whites, and silvers. 

Alphinaud sat across from them, face contorted with a deep look of concentration as he worked away on a large piece of paper in front of him, various pencils and inks sprawled about on a table next to him. He was dressed in an identical outfit to Alisaie, glancing up every so often from his work to study the group in front of him, or at a mirror to his side, before returning to it.

“Did you really have to dress me in something identical to you, dear brother? This is embarrassing..” Alisaie sighed again, rolling her eyes slightly.

“Please, Alisaie. You are the closest approximation I have to myself for this. It’s not like I can stand there  _ and _ draw myself at once. Besides, you never seemed to mind when it was me dressed up in  _ your _ clothing.” Alphinaud sighed back in response, refusing to bring his eyes up from the paper to address her.

“That was one time when we were kids, and it worked out in the end, didn’t it?” Alisaie grumbled.

“Ah yes, I remember that story. Alphinaud’s first kiss, was it not?” A small grin curled on the ends of Eolyn’s lips. Alphinaud glanced up long enough to glare at her slightly. She only smiled more, watching as his glare softened in response.

“Anyway, you did agree to this if we promised to watch Seraphine for you and Urianger for an evening.” Eolyn quietly reminded from Alisaie’s side. 

“I know I know. I just feel so incredibly.. Stuffy in all this clothing.” Alisaie shrugged in apology with another sigh. 

“I find it quite fashionable, and appropriate for such an occasion.” Alphinaud chimed in again from across the room.

“You would.” 

“I think you look very nice, Mommy.” Seraphine piped up from behind the Solar’s large desk, scribbling away on a piece of paper; her own attempt at drawing them. Alisaie’s annoyed frown quickly turned to a small smile instead.

The group remained silent for a moment more save the happy babbling of the youngest Leveilleur as he attempted to grab at his mother’s earring. His focus soon changed to his brother, leaning over and letting a large glob of drool hit Fennie’s foot.

“Ewwww. Mama, Saph is drooling on me…” Fennie whined out the words in disgust, immediately squirming. Reaching over and wiping the bead of drool from Saphiraux’s lips, Eolyn bent down, pulling out a small cloth and wiping clean Fennie’s shoe.

“He’s just teething,” Saphiraux began to squirm more In Eolyn’s arms, suddenly letting out a frustrated whine, the beginnings of a more needy wail. “And likely hungry.. Excuse me a moment while I tend to him.” Excusing herself, Eolyn stood, whisking the fussy child off into the next room.

Alisaie took the break as an opportunity for a bit of fun, tickling Fennie from behind, grinning down as the boy began to giggle and squirm in front of her.

“Louisoix Fenetrie Leveilleur,  _ stand still _ . I can still work on you two while your mother is away.” The words came curtly from across the room as Alphinaud remained focused in concentration. Alisaie simply scowled at her brother before looking down at the boy.

“He’s no fun ever, is he?” Fennie craned his head back to look up at her, grinning and shaking it. She responded by tickling him again, sending the boy into another fit of giggles despite the sudden groans of frustration erupting across from her.

“No way! Aunt Alisaie is much better. Can I play with ‘phine after?” Alisaie gave a nod in reply. 

“Of course, once we’re done here. I guess we should listen to your grumpy old father for a bit.” A smirk.

“I am neither grumpy, nor old, thank you.” They returned to standing silently a few moments more.

\--

The sudden chiming of everyone’s linkpearls ended the session as they signaled some emergency of the realm. The three had leapt into action, a flurry of hurriedly changed clothing, entrusting children in the care of those remaining at the Stones, and rushing off to address the pending issue. 

Night had fallen before things had calmed enough to return back, the earlier hustle and bustle replaced with the quiet calm of sleep instead. Alphinaud found himself in the Solar, unable to sleep, carefully adding the finishing touches to his project. Eolyn had asked for a portrait of the four of them as a nameday present; a keepsake she could have to remind them of the boys while they were still young, and he was determined to make sure it looked perfect. 

He frowned as he fixed up another part, wanting it to look as accurate as possible. Alphinaud barely noticed the sound of the door opening and closing gently in front of him, and the careful, quiet steps approaching him.

“It looks amazing. Remind me to thank Alisaie again for agreeing to stand in.” Arms wrapped around Alphinaud’s shoulders from behind, the scent of freshly washed hair mixing with the smell of ink and paper as Eolyn nestled her head atop his shoulder, looking down at the portrait in front of them. 

It was a perfect representation of the four of them: Eolyn seated calmly in an ornately designed dress, a soft smile on her lips, Alphinaud standing at her side in matching garb, one arm gently placed along the back of her chair, looking every bit the part of a learned diplomat. Fenetrie was stood in front of him, tall and straight, wearing the same patient face as his father, as Saphiraux was seated in Eolyn’s lap, chewing idly on his own fingers.

“I fear it doesn’t do the boys or you justice. You are nearly impossible to capture..” Alphinaud sighed softly, pressing his cheek up against Eolyn’s.

“Is that why you never show your sketches of me?” Eolyn teased, pressing back lightly before placing a kiss delicately on his cheek. He tensed slightly under her, his ears reddening slightly.

“..You know about those?” Eolyn nodded, still smiling.

“Mmm, I found one of your pieces of me asleep on that very couch,” she nodded up to the side of the room, “When I’d fallen asleep listening to you once. You’d left it under your arms when you drifted off yourself.” She tightened her arms around him, looking back to the drawing.

“I think you capture me perfectly, everyone perfectly. Something to always remember us all by. Thank you, Alphinaud. I love it.” Eolyn smiled, looking off a bit in the distance, as if other memories had flooded into her heart at the same time. Alphinaud reached up, wrapping his own arms around hers before nuzzling into her cheek.

“I’m glad, my friend.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last thing I have currently written up for these two, so there will likely be a bit of a break until I inevitably think of more fluff to write. I'm also a tad bit burnt out between IRL and working on that other terrible fic, so it's been a bit hard to do both. 
> 
> However! As always, anyone is welcome to say hello, give comments, discuss, whatever on here, my tumblr, or whatever! Thank you all again for reading through my terrible drabbles. :)


	6. Wind-Up Alphinaud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which forbidden things are too much fun to play with, or are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after everything else? The boys are 6 and 2.

“You have one of _those_ ? I thought I’d asked Tataru to destroy them all _years_ ago.” Alphinaud crossed his arms as he stared at the miniature representation of himself, or what had been himself in his younger years. He scowled a bit at the lifeless, painted-on blue eyes, and delicately braided animal hair that was as white as his own. It stood half bent-over atop the desk in the center of the Solar, waiting to be brought back to “life”.

“Of course I do! I’ve had it for years, hidden away from _you_. I knew you’d immediately disapprove if you knew I had any of these things, let alone one of you. These things are impossible to come by now, you know.” Eolyn gave a soft chuckle, poking the mammet and grinning wide as it whirred back to life. It pattered about on the desk a moment, before pausing to toss its hand out in a commanding gesture.

“See? Just like you, already giving orders.” Eolyn turned to poke the now defeated looking Alphinaud standing beside her in his side. He let out a small groan, before raising his arms in the air.

“I don’t look like _that_ when I’m giving- _I don’t give orders to people!_ ” Alphinaud's arms immediately crossed in sudden frustration, a look of defeat causing a blush to form on his cheeks.

“Sure you don’t.” Eolyn mused humorously from beside him. “Come on, we’ve got to get back to work for a bit while the boys are still asleep.”

\--

Fennie knew they weren’t _supposed_ to play in the Solar when both of his parents were out and about, but both boys could hardly ignore the allure of playing in such a forbidden place. The Solar itself was filled with all sorts of forbidden objects. Books not to be touched, important papers that couldn’t be used for drawing on, couches to not be hopped upon, fireplaces to not attempt to roast food (and certainly  _not_ bugs) inside.

And today, the greatest prize of all had been placed directly in front of them.

“Fen! Fen! It’s Papa! Look!” The younger tugged on his older brother’s sleeve, hopping up and down and hurriedly pointing and waving with his free arm. His identical mop of white hair hung in a disheveled mess around his face, while similar purple eyes widened in excitement at the toy in front of them. Fennie, ever the older, and _obviously smarter because of it,_ brother crossed his arms and frowned.

“That’s not Papa. It’s a _toy_ that just looks like him.” Fennie strode forward, carefully using the chair beside the desk as a ladder onto the desktop itself. He leaned forward, flopping onto his stomach to carefully study the object. “It’s a mammet!”

“Mam-it? Mama?” Saphiraux gave a confused look up at his brother, before deciding Fennie was obviously wrong. “No… Papa!” He bounced on his feet once more, arms in the air. “Lemme see! Lemme see!”

Fennie carefully lowered the toy down to his brother, before bravely hopping off the desk and onto the floor himself. Both began to laugh as the mammet whirred back into life, wiggling about in Saphiraux’s arms. Saphiraux immediately set it on the floor, giggling and running a circle around the desk as it followed behind.

“Haha! Papa chasing!” More giggles erupted, until the fun was stopped by Fennie reaching over and grabbing the mammet, pulling it into his arms. “Heeeeeey.” Saphiraux whined, plopping down beside his brother. “I was playin’...”

“That’s boring. Let’s see how it works.” Fennie flipped the toy over, searching for some sort of mechanism or seam to pry open.

“No! Playing!” Saphiraux reached out, grabbing the wind-up doll by the other end, and tugged.

“Hey! I’m trying to look! Stop!” Fennie yanked back, attempting to wrest it free from his brother’s grasp.

“No!” “Stop!” “It’s mine!” “I wanna see!” Both boys tugged back and forth, their shouts growing louder. Fennie’s hands slipped forward in an attempt to get a better grasp, accidentally elbowing Saphiraux in the face.

“Ow!” Saphiraux demonstrated unusual stoicism, ignoring the bash to the face to keep his grip firm on the other half of the toy. Both tugged, and tugged, and shouted, on and on.

A sudden loud snapping sound sent both boys tumbling onto their bottoms. Both gasped in unison as they looked down at their handiwork- a torn half of what had been a perfectly working mammet in each of their hands.

“ **_What_ ** is going on in here? ...What in the _seven hells_ happened to my mammet?” Familiar words from a familiar voice greeted them from the doorway.

Both boys froze, turning to face the voice, the horror in their eyes growing as they looked into the very maw of anger and annoyance itself. It was then, that Saphiraux’s boxed nose began to bleed. Profusely.

Both boys immediately dropped their halves of the mammet, Saphiraux bursting into tears and holding a hand to his face while pointing at his brother.

“HE DID IT!”

Eolyn’s arms crossed, turning her full wrathful gaze upon Fennie instead. The boy stood straight a moment, taking stock of the situation, before diving between his mother’s legs, clamoring out the door of the Solar, and fleeing for his life.

\--

Fennie ran. Down past the central aetheryte of Revenant’s Toll. Past the old destroyed camp and corrupted crystals jutting from the ground. Through the murky swamps of the Tangle and past the morbols that luckily ignored his tiny body moving through. He ran, and ran, and ran, until he was completely exhausted, finally dropping to his knees before a large carved crystal in front of him.

_“This is the mark of Thaliak, our patron deity, and the patron of Sharlayan, where I’m from. Where we visited, remember?” Alphinaud smiled, pointing to the small carving within the rock. “Thaliak is the patron of wisdom and knowledge. If you ever feel lost, or unsure of what to do, you can come here to reflect and hope to find answers.” Fennie nodded, eagerly listening to his father’s words._

Fennie stared now at same mark, sitting on the ground and pulling his knees to his chest, arms wrapping around them. He let out a few sobs, rocking back and forth a moment, before steeling himself. He couldn’t go home. His mother was going to _kill_ him. They’d gone into the Solar without supervision, broken what appeared to be one of his mother’s prized possessions, and he’d _bloodied_ his brother’s nose. Surely he’d be outcast and forever hated. No, going home wasn’t an option.

Perhaps he could become an adventurer then? He could _almost_ understand the markings in his Father’s grimoire. And he could _almost_ use a small bow and shoot at the frogs outside the Rising Stones. He’d _almost_ gotten one, that one time. Fennie chewed on his lower lip, lost in thought, unaware of time passing him by.

It was some time after that he finally noticed the skies growing dark behind the purple gloom of Mor Dhona, his thoughts interrupted by the loud growling of his stomach. _Right,_ adventurers still had to eat. And he hadn’t any food. Or water. Or extra clothes. Or a grimoire or a bow. Or a tent. And he missed his family. Even his brother.

Curling up more, Fennie began to let out quiet, lonely sobs. Surely, he’d just be swallowed up by the darkness instead. Lost forever, his adventuring over before it even began.

“There you are. Thine family is _very_ distraught at thy disappearance. Even thine own cousin is back at the Rising Stones, inconsolable and thinking you lost forever.” Fennie stopped sobbing long enough to wipe away a few tears, looking up toward the tall form now in front of him.

“..Uncle Urianger? Why are you here?” Urianger bent down, scooping Fennie into his arms.

“When you did not heed thy mother’s calls from the Rising Stones, she worried for thy plight, and employed the entirety of the Stones and Sands both to search for thee. The search, young lordling, has continued on for several _bells_.” Urianger’s voice was stern, but forgiving in its tone. Fennie reached up, wrapping his arms around his uncle’s neck.

“I _can’t_ go home Urianger.. I broke the toy and I hurt Saph.. They’ll hate me.” Fennie trailed off, clutching tighter.

“Does thou think such deeds punishable by so harsh a sentence? Nevertheless, it is the mark of a man to own up to his mistakes. ‘ _To apologize is not weakness, but the mark of greatness. To acknowledge one's own misdeeds is to seek forgiveness and acceptance.’_ Perhaps, then, an apology will be accepted. _”_  Fennie nodded solemnly, wincing as his stomach loudly growled again.

“Maybe you’re right..”

“Come then. Everyone will be most overjoyed at our return.” Urianger turned, carrying the boy back down the path home.

\--

“What’s this?”  Eolyn gestured toward the package laid neatly on the bed. Alphinaud merely shrugged from behind his book, sinking further into his chair.

“It came in earlier today while you were out, so I had it placed here to await your return.” He set down the book, sitting back up and leaning forward with interest. “What do you think it is?”

Eolyn frowned a moment as she strode forward to the bed. She bent down, pulling a small tag off the wrapping and flipping it over.

_An apology for a mistake long past._

No other words were written, and no name given. Cautiously, she pulled back the wrapping to view the item within.

Painted-on blue eyes and neatly braided white hair stared back up at her. A perfect condition, functional, _in one piece,_ wind up mammet of a certain Scion. Eolyn turned to stare at Alphinaud in confusion. He simply shook his head and shrugged, as easily confused.

_….How?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A six-year-old completely understanding Urianger is perfectly normal.


	7. By The Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which friendship comes before love.
> 
> Takes place sometime in the mire of space that is Hair Like Fallen Snow.

“Come on! It’ll be fun.” Eolyn tugged Alphinaud to his feet from his spot beside the campfire. She latched onto his arm, trying to drag him over to where several people had begun dancing under the moonlight. Another victory had been won for the realm, and Eorzea’s soldiers were in various states of drunk revelrie. Most of the Scions had sauntered off to bed long ago, save Eolyn, who’d continued to carouse with those who hadn’t fallen asleep drunk yet, and Alphinaud, who’d remained quiet by the campfire, watching and nursing a single mug of alcohol.

“I really don’t think… I’m not very- ah!” Alphinaud’s cheeks flushed as he was dragged over and pulled against Eolyn’s chest tightly. Eolyn grabbed onto his hands, wrapping one around her waist and holding the other out to the side. Her own eyes were slightly glazed from drinking, cheeks beyond rosy, nearly matching the color of her hair. Eolyn smiled up at the now taller than her boy, and laughed as she attempted to drag him around in a drunken, stumbling waltz.

The growing cheers and hoots from the side of the two of them set Alphinaud’s cheeks hotter, and he tried his best not to look around at those now staring. His entire body stiffened involuntarily, and he stumbled over his own feet.

“...Eolyn...” Alphinaud brought his lips to her ear, his voice barely a whisper. “..You’re quite drunk.. This is embarrassing.. Perhaps..” his plea seemed to reach her, as she stopped, frowning up at him. Eolyn sighed, grabbing onto Alphinaud’s hand and dragging him out of the sight of the gathered crowd.

Finding an empty bench, Eolyn sat, tugging Alphinaud down beside her. He still appeared rather flustered at her attempt to get him to dance, cheeks red, body stiff. She sighed, then smirked, attempting to cheer him with a bit of humor. 

“You’re no fun at all.. Didn’t anyone teach you how to dance?” She poked a finger into his shoulder, faking a pout. “I could teach you, you know. Like our swimming lessons in Kugane.” She looped an arm around his, leaning up against his shoulder with her cheek. 

“I can dance just fine,  _ thank you. _ ” Alphinaud shrugged her off, now staring at her with narrowed eyes. Eolyn was taken aback a bit, sitting up straight with a look of shock.  _ Did I do something wrong? Perhaps I’m being overly familiar.. Oh gods, maybe he hates me. _ Her thoughts were a rush of half-drunk ideas mixed with a sudden embarrassment over her own actions.

“Did I do something wrong?” A look of worry washed over Eolyn’s face. Alphinaud’s own face softened, and he let out a sigh, looking down toward his feet.

“No.. It’s just.. Just how do you manage it all? One moment you’re fighting primals, the next meeting with foreign leaders, and the next dancing away with the masses.” Alphinaud frowned. “I don’t know how you transition among it all so easily. While I’m no longer a Commander, nor do I wish to be, there’s still some distance between those in  _ charge _ and those doing the grunt work.”

“I’m always just seen as ‘that highborn diplomatic boy from Sharlayan’, or ‘one of those Scions’, rather than just Alphinaud. Even my own name separates me from others,”  _ He’s in one of those self-pity moods.. _ “I used to think that was a good thing. I could use my name and vast knowledge as power. Sway people to my beck and call. I thought that was the ultimate thing to be. Gods..”

“So, you’re jealous then.” It was Alphinaud’s turn to look shocked at Eolyn’s remark. Eolyn laughed, “You can’t help who you are, or how you’re born. All you can do is try to be you, and show people it.” She smirked at him, “Getting up and dancing could go a long way in doing so, you know..”

“I don’t know if you remember,” Eolyn turned, stretching out and laying on the bench, her head resting against Alphinaud’s thigh. “When we first saw each other. On the carriage into Gridania.” Eolyn looked up toward the sky, catching Alphinaud looking down at her intently instead. She smiled up at him. “You and Alisaie wouldn’t even acknowledge my existence. I was just a lowly adventurer, a nobody. I had no name, no title, no power.” 

Alphinaud looked away, seemingly ashamed. “You didn’t do anything wrong by it.” she paused, “But now, I’m the Warrior of Light. Some esteemed hero worshipped by some, ignored by others, hated by more. To some, I must appear as some untouchable beacon, while others think it’s all just a big tale and I’m a regular old adventurer like them. But I’m still just me. Eolyn Viera.” 

“Even though we’ve become close, I still sometimes think of you as a boss, you know.” Eolyn giggled a bit, teasing, “You loved so much to order me around all the time. I couldn’t help but want to follow along.” 

“And what do you see me as now?” 

“A friend.” Eolyn’s smile widened almost as much as Alphinaud’s eyes.

“A friend?” She nodded.

“My best friend.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter that I had scrapped long long ago while I was writing "Hair Like Fallen Snow". On the insistence of a friend, I decided to finish it off and put it up here. :) Hopefully it was enjoyable!


	8. Brotherly Adventurers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both Leveilleur boys get into some heat.
> 
> Takes place about 12ish years after the end of Eyes of Crystal Blue

The Thanalan sun was unbearable at the noon bell, beating down on the already dry and cracked ground, turning it into a literal frying pan of heat. What little shade the various cliffs and plants did offer provided little relief. Yet, out in the middle of it all, two half-elezen boys were climbing over the various rocks, moving deeper into unknown (to them) territory.

“Is this wise? Mother said we shouldn’t stray too far..” Fennie wiped at his brow a bit as he looked about, wrinkling his nose and frowning at the other white-haired boy next to him. They were on a ‘vacation’ of sorts, staying in the Forgotten Springs while their parents investigated some happenings with the Amalj’aa. While he was nearly sixteen summers, Fennie’s short height kept him at almost the same height as his _younger_ brother, only a mere aged eleven- _nearly_ twelve, he amended. Identical bright purple eyes glared back at him, before the other shook his head, shrugging.

“Oh calm down Fen, she said we were free to explore while she and Father were off tending to things, didn’t she?” Saphiraux turned, making his way over to a group of rocks, climbing over them. Fennie worriedly followed behind, still scowling.

“When she said that, I don’t think she was including Amalj’aa encampments..” He’d glance around again, relieved that all of its inhabitants seemed… Otherwise preoccupied, for the time being.

“Relax! Besides, I’ve got this now.” Saphiraux held up the small student grimoire in his hands, similar to the one Fennie had received a few summers prior. Fennie quirked a brow at it, and his brother, crossing his arms.

“....You got that a week ago, I doubt you can barely use it yet. Besides, didn’t you just spend the past week grumbling to Father how it ‘wasn’t the pointy and sharp weapon I was hoping for’?” Saphiraux shrugged off the accusation, before rehooking the tome to his side, scrabbling over another set of rocks.

“It’ll be _fine_. I’m a quick study, remember? I wouldn’t have gotten into the Studium otherwise.” He’d laugh down at his brother from the top of the rock pile, beckoning him up.

Both boys made their way to the top, looking around, before Saphiraux tugged on his brother’s sleeve, pointing. “Oh- what’s that over there? Looks like some altar of worship or something! Come on!” He’d hop down into the pit, tugging Fennie along.

“What is this place? It’s kind of creepy..” Fennie glanced around, shuddering at the sudden heat emanating around them. It was stifling hot in here, even by Thanalan standards, the air thick enough to make it difficult to breathe. The small puffs of smoke and dripping heat of _something_ didn’t seem to help. Seemingly unperturbed by this, Saphiraux continued his exploration inward.

“It almost looks like a giant bowl of sorts.. ….Did you hear something?” Both boys stopped in their tracks. Behind them, a large, deep, rumbling sound could be heard, along with a few muted cries. They both hesitantly stepped further in, tensing as the sounds seemed to grow.

“That’s not a normal sound… Perhaps we should turn back.” Finally in agreement, both looked around, suddenly lost. They made their way around, trying to find where they’d entered, only to find their exit completely blocked by the backside of a rather large, black, and fiery-looking beast. It let out another low growl as its focus was on something else in front of it, swishing its armored tail back and forth in irritation.

“Gah! _What_ is that?” Saphiraux pointed, as if the size of the beast itself wasn’t enough of an indication of what he was referring to. His eyes widened into saucers as he stared at his brother, before turning back to watch the beast.

“.....I believe it may be a primal.” Fennie stated, suddenly calm. He reached up to grab at his brother’s sleeve, stepping back. “Perhaps there is another way to the exit…”

“ _Primal?_   Weren’t Mother and Father attempting to _stop_ that?” Saphiraux pulled out of Fennie’s grasp, gesticulating wildly at it again.

“Well, apparently they didn’t! We need to get out of here!” Fennie began to plead with his brother. _This is bad. This is very bad. Our parents are going to kill us-if that thing doesn’t first._ He reached out to tug at his brother once more. Saphiraux shook his head, suddenly distracted.

“There are people over there! It’s focusing on them! We need to do something..” Pulling free of his brother’s grasp again, he grabbed his grimoire, flipping it open, focusing. After a bit of concentration, he shot a ruin spell at the primal. The beast flicked its tail again, barely aware of the attempted assault on it.

“Saph! What in the _hells_ are you doing?” Fennie’s eyes widened in terror, beginning to pace about behind him in despair. Saphiraux motioned at him again.

“Look, you idiot. _You_ have the Echo! They likely don’t! If we can distract it, maybe they can get away. And… You can hopefully protect us?” Fennie paused in his pacing, scowling. His brother wasn’t wrong, and, he glanced at where the cries were coming from, and where the beast was still focused, there were people in danger. Suddenly determined, he narrowed his eyes and balled his fists, before nodding at his brother.

Both boys began to pick up any rock they could find, shouting and hurling it at the beast, hopping about, kicking, screaming, anything they could do to get its attention. Saphiraux flung a few more futile ruin spells, before reaching for another rock, watching as it bounced off the thick armored skin. It took a few tries more before they were noticed, but the beast eventually turned, swinging a clawed hand at them. Fennie let out a small yelp as Saphiraux grabbed onto him, tugging them both onto the ground, narrowly missed.

The beast roared again, concentrating some glowing wave of aether in front of its massive horns, before rearing onto its hind legs, lobbing it at them. Fennie closed his eyes, silently praying to the Twelve as he wrapped his arms around his brother, contorting his body around his, shielding him as best he could. The energy seemed to wash past them as a figure stepped in front, drawing a bow and lobbing a few arrows at the beast.

“Carbuncle! Defend!” A familiar voice from the side called out as a large carbuncle materialized in the air, landing in front of the boys. Satisfied that the carbuncle was doing its job, the first figure turned, familiar purple eyes nearly glowing in the dim light as they narrowed at them.

“Both of you, get out of here, _now!_ ” Both boys nodded at their mother, scrabbling to stand and get away. Concerned, Fennie turned to glance in the direction of the cries they’d heard before. Should they…? As if his thoughts had been heard, a gloved hand reached out and grabbed Fennie’s shoulder.

“No, listen to your Mother. I’ll get those people out of there, the two of _you_ get to safety!” Alphinaud stepped in front of them both, shoving them in the direction he’d come from, before rushing off toward the distant sound of cries.

It was complete chaos as both boys made it behind a large rock, huddling together and hiding. The various roars of the beast continued, combined with the sound of arrows whizzing past and various magical incantations. It seemed like an eternity before the beast’s cries slowed, and then eventually stopped completely. Once both boys were certain things had calmed, they silently nodded to each other, before poking their heads out from behind the rock.

The remains of the primal were already dispersing into aether as the two taller figures worked to undo the ropes of various people off in the distance. They could see as their parents quickly pulled each onto their feet, before moving to the next.

“Thank you, Warrior of Light! You’ve saved us!” Eolyn only smiled, shaking her head, before she glanced back in the direction of both boys, glaring.

\--

Both Eolyn and Alphinaud were silent on the way back to safety, simply watching as both boys walked on ahead. Fennie chanced a glance back, every so often, his worry only growing as both of his parents remained emotionless. Once back to safety, Eolyn paced back and forth a bit, arms crossed, before stopping, looking down at both. She bit her lip, biting back sudden tears in an attempt to look as stern and commanding as possible.

“..While I admire both of your bravery, that was _stupid_. You're lucky we both happened to be there! What were you two doing in the Bowl of Embers anyway? Why, of all the places, would you go exploring there? I told you to stay out of trouble while we were gone. You could have been hurt- or worse.” Eolyn sagged her shoulders as she finished her mini-lecture, shooting Alphinaud a concerned look before she pulled both boys into her arms. Alphinaud followed suit, kneeling to wrap his arms tightly around the group.

“I know you both think yourselves more than grown up, but that does not excuse your actions. You’ll both be leaving for Sharlayan within the moon, and it’s bad enough we’ll already miss you terribly. We don’t need you tempting death at the same time…”  

“Well be alright- we were practically born for this.” Saphiraux did his best to reassure both his parents, receiving a tighter hug in response.

“I’m sorry we worried you...” Fennie buried his head against his mother’s chest, finally relaxing. He _would_ miss them terribly too, he realized.

The four remained there awhile, in their awkward group hug, before finally pulling away. Alphinaud reached out, tussling the hair of both boys, before standing straight, offering a smile in an attempt at peace.

“Well, now that that terrible ordeal is over, it’s time to get back to our ‘vacation’, yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The family dynamics when your parents are the Warrior of Light and head of the Scions must be... interesting to say the least.
> 
> This was on my mind all morning while frying bacon. I'm not sure why, but I hope it's enjoyable!


	9. Adventurer for a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alphinaud wonders if there is more to adventuring than... this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um.. Takes place sometime after ARR but before Stormblood? I was kinda all over the place in this one. It's during canon at some point. Probably.

“What exactly is it that you do all day when there are no pressing tasks at hand?” Alphinaud leaned across the desk in interest, clasping his hands together. “I’ve always wanted to know more about adventuring in general.”

Eolyn simply shrugged her shoulders, “Well. I do a little bit of everything, I suppose? Whatever is needed of me. I’m not particularly choosy in the matter…” Satisfied with that answer, Alphinaud nodded emphatically.

‘Well, if it’s not too much trouble, I should love to accompany you on your duties today- in between my meetings with several of our city-state leaders- if that’s not too much to ask?” He’d quirk a brow in curiosity. Eolyn returned his look with a smirk of her own, crossing her arms.

“Of course. I’m sure we can find something interesting for you to do.”

\--

Finally able to leave the Lotus Stand after a bell-long meeting, Alphinaud wandered Gridania in search of his companion. He soon found her just outside of the Carpenter’s Guild, surrounded by several young children bouncing about happily as she was hunched over something in the center. Curious, he strode over to take a closer look.

“What’s that you’re doing?” He bent down to join her as she held out a small piece of wood in her hand, badly carved into the shape of what may have been some sort of Shroud creature, or perhaps it was a cactuar? Mayhaps a small coeurl? Whatever it was, Alphinaud still offered a polite smile and nod. 

“She’s makin’ us toys!” “Yeah! We’re going to have lots of little figures an’ make a zoo!” The children surrounding them chimed in for Eolyn, holding out their own very badly carved toys- likely her previous works.

Eolyn wrinkled her nose in annoyance when Alphinaud’s brow rose at the sight of the other carved figures, “I didn’t say I was  _ good _ at helping others, only that I did it. And I try my best. Besides, my quest-givers,” She smiled up at the children, “Seem to approve.” 

“Perhaps I might give it a try?” Alphinaud asked, holding out his hands, “We have another bell or so before we need to be in Ul’dah. Mayhaps I can help speed up the process.” Reluctantly, Eolyn handed over the items, before pulling out a second knife and picking up another block of wood. The two of them got to work, Alphinaud focusing intently on the piece of wood before him as he carved away at it, eyes narrowed into determination.

All of the children quieted down as they leaned in, entranced by his work. Equally curious, Eolyn stopped her own carving to lean in as well. While the carving wasn’t good by any means, it at least looked slightly more like a creature than Eolyn’s attempts. 

Proud of his finished work, Alphinaud smiled widely, handing it over to one of the children. From the corner of his eye, he caught Eolyn’s wide grin and crossed arms.

“Er, not a particularly good attempt, I’m aware, but my best, nonetheless.” Her grin only widened as he felt a flush beginning to form on his cheeks from her staring. Quickly, he changed the subject, “Ah- but time has passed, we should be off to Ul’dah next.” Standing and brushing off his clothes, he offered out his hand to Eolyn, helping her back upright.

\--

Meeting with the Syndicate went about as expected, long, drawn out, full of bickering, and boring, even for someone particularly  _ into _ politics. Alphinaud was more than glad for it to have finally ended, giving him a chance to take a break and stretch his legs. It wasn’t even midday and already his schedule had afforded him little time to relax, save the bell in Gridania he spent carving wood instead. He still had to make his way to Limsa to meet with the Admiral before the day was out.

A flash of red hair flitted past the alcove Alphinaud was in before he could even comprehend who had run past. The body skidded to a stop, before jogging back to him. Eolyn smiled brightly at the shorter elezen.

“Alphinaud! Glad you’re done with that meeting. Care for some adventuring? Good-” She’d turn and point to a pile of crates nearby before he could answer, “Those over there need to go-” She’d turn in the other direction and point to a small caravan, “Onto that. And quickly. They leave in a quarter-bell.”

This was adventuring? So far, all he’d seen Eolyn do was make toys for children, and now move boxes. Where was the glory? The slaying of beasts? The lauded words of congratulation for great achievements? Alphinaud began to wonder if Eolyn was intentionally picking the most menial of tasks, though somehow, in the back of his mind, he realized this was just how she  _ was _ . Equally eager to please and help anyone in need.

With a sigh, Alphinaud rolled up his sleeves, getting to work lifting crates. While one small one was more than enough for him to barely handle, he watched as Eolyn picked up a much larger one with ease, nearly skipping past him. She’d offer a sweet smile as she strode past.

Those pretty purple eyes smiling in his direction was enough to spur him on, and he lifted the crate higher with a bit more ease, picking up his own pace. Soon, it was a race to the last few crates, both laughing as they reached for the same, final box.

“A gentleman should carry the last box, of course.” Alphinaud offered. Eolyn only shook her head with a snicker.

“The only gentleman I see is completely flushed red in the face to the tips of his ears, and shaking like a leaf. You’ll be completely spent before we travel to Limsa at this rate. Surely an  _ adventurer _ is better suited to the task.”

“Really, it’s only one more box. I am more than capable-”

“How’s about you two stop flirting and just carry the godsdamned thing over together, eh?” The two were interrupted by the annoyed look of the caravan owner, crossing his arms. Embarrassed, Alphinaud released his grip on the crate instead. Eolyn offered an apologetic smile, before lifting it up and carrying it over.

Finally finished, and the caravan back on its way, Eolyn stretched a bit, before her eyes went wide. 

“Oh! I nearly forgot. I’m to meet with Alisaie at the Sands for lunch, today.” Alphinaud blinked in confusion; he hadn’t heard about his sister’s return from her latest venture, how had Eolyn? Sensing his confusion, she continued, “I’m sure she won’t mind  _ too _ much if you came along, too. That is if you have time.” Nodding in reply, the two headed off.

\--

“Did you have to invite  _ him _ ?” Alisaie pouted from behind the table, arms crossing. “I was hoping for a relaxing afternoon, not a potential outbreak of political discourse.”  Feigning innocence from behind a bite of a sandwich, Eolyn shrugged.

“Why hadn’t I been informed of your return?” Alphinaud scoffed from the other side of the table, “How come you never invite  _ me _ to luncheons?” Alisaie rolled her eyes in response.

“Because, dear brother, we’ve eaten lunch together plenty of times. I was also,” she sighed, “hoping to discuss some things in private with Eolyn.” Alphinaud quirked a brow in curiosity, his mouth opening again to ask, but was met with a piece of bread being shoved into his mouth instead. Turning, he glared at Eolyn.

“You looked hungry.” She smiled, before continuing their meal.

\--

“A kid’s fallen into the water!” Loud shouting greeted Alphinaud’s ears as he exited the Bulwark, followed by several people rushing past. Frowning, he followed after, pulling his grimoire from his side. There, in the distance stood several people pointing and shouting, all focused on the water below. Swallowing down his fear at looking down, Alphinaud stepped to the edge and took a glance.

A child was in the water below, unmoving, her head bobbing in and out of the water as the waves washed in. Alphinaud felt dread overtake him as he looked away, before another shout nearby, and a splash into the waters below forced him to look again.

“Oi! That woman’s mad, she’s swimmin’ out there!” “Innat the Warrior o’ Light?” “Say, you’re right! She’s got special powers or summat, mayhaps she can do it!” Alphinaud’s eyes widened in terror as he watched Eolyn swimming out to the girl, struggling against the waves. He stood straight, looking around for the fastest way down to the docks below. Finding the best route, he began to run down toward them both.

“You!” Alphinaud immediately pointed to a half-drunk sailor milling around and watching, “Go get some others, so we can pull them in!” He gestured to another woman, “You! Go get some towels, blankets, clothing, anything to dry them off in the chill!” He turned back to the water, kneeling beside it as Eolyn made her way back to the dock, child in hand. She looked completely exhausted as she swam, and he feared she wouldn’t make it.

It felt like bells before she reached the edge, several people reaching down to lift the child out of the water. Alphinaud hesitated, torn between ignoring everyone else and reaching for Eolyn’s outstretched hand himself, or attending to the child. Making up his mind, he flipped open his grimoire, rushing to the unconscious girl. 

A few physick spells and several hard pats on the back later, and the girl was once again sitting up, coughing and choking on the remains of the water that had filled her lungs. She was immediately surrounded by several people covering her in various towels as Alphinaud sat back onto the dock, suddenly exhausted. He closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh of relief.

A hand clapped onto his shoulder, startling him back to reality as Eolyn knelt down beside him. She offered a small, tired smile, still soaking wet, but at least was covered by a warm-looking blanket. 

“Eolyn.. Are you hurt?” Alphinaud instinctively hovered a hand over his grimoire, eyes searching her over for any lasting injuries, or sign of hurt. She simply shook her head, before offering another smile.

“I’m fine, Alphinaud, thank you.” Taking a seat next to him, she leaned up against his side instead, dripping water on his shoulder. His own arm wrapped around her, pulling her in close. 

“Had enough of adventuring?” She chuckled, leaning in a bit more to rest her head on his shoulder.

“I hardly did any of it, you were the one who saved the girl.” 

“You give yourself too little credit,” She replied, “If it wasn’t for your quick healing, she may not have recovered, no matter if I’d pulled her out or not. Not to mention you did a fine job of ordering plenty of towels and blankets.” She’d nod her head over to the small pile gathered nearby; apparently, more than one person had thought themselves the target of Alphinaud’s orders.

“I suppose it’s not much different than anything else, is it.” He’d turn to glance at her, offering a friendly smile from behind his own tired blue eyes, “Slaying dragons, traveling the world, moving crates.. It all benefits someone.” Eolyn nodded in response, listening, “All in a day’s work for the Warrior of Light.” 

“Mmm,” She nodded again, “A day’s work for an adventurer and her diplomat.” Alphinaud chuckled as a smirk pulled across Eolyn’s lips. How red they were, her usual lipstain washed off by the water. They matched her cheeks, still flushed from exertion. And even if she were exhausted, her eyes still seemed to sparkle as she looked at him.

Alphinaud felt suddenly aware of the closeness between their two bodies, and his arm still wrapped around Eolyn. He fought the urge to pull away, reminding himself that she was still soaking wet, and that any warmth was important for her. And, perhaps, the growing flushed heat in his own body would be useful. Clearing his throat, he quickly looked away.

“Er, I suppose we should be back to the Stones. So you can have a hot bath and change into some dry clothes.” Fighting the sudden image of Eolyn both naked, and in a hot bath, Alphinaud kept his gaze on the docks instead.

She simply hummed in agreement, before kissing him gently on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky chapter when I should be resting in bed, oops! Hope it was enjoyable!


	10. Starlight Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two boys think they are very smart and sneaky.

‘Twas the night before Starlight, when all through the Stones,

Not a creature was stirring, save two small boys moving unbeknown.

Some stockings were hung, by the Solar’s fireplace, with care,

In hopes, thought the boys, many treasures were stashed there.

These two were _not_ nestled, all snug in their bed,

Sneaking closer to the Starlight tree, they were curious instead…

 

The younger boy, nearly six, bent down, carefully picking up a wrapped present and giving it a shake as his older brother, nearly ten, kept watch on the door. Once certain they wouldn’t be found out, the older gave a small nod, quietly closing the Solar’s door and making his way over.

“Do you hear anything in that one?” Fennie mused, plopping onto the stone floor and sliding a very tome-shaped looking present onto his lap. “This one is most likely a book.”

“Of _course_ it’s a book, look at the shape of it.” Saphiraux rolled his eyes, already a know-it-all at his age, and set down the previous present in his hands, opting to reach for one that jingled a bit as he shook it. He frowned as it made a loud thunk in its box in addition to jingling, before setting it down as well.

“Guessing is _useless,_ Fen. We’ll never figure out what these are..” Saphiraux pouted as he whined out the words, looking back over at his brother.

“You were certain this one was a book just moments ago.” Fennie huffed in reply, content with the single gift still on his lap. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms when a sudden devious smile crept across Saphiraux’s lips.

“What if-” “Whatever your idea is, it’s going to end poorly, and then _I’m_ going to get in trouble..” “Hear me out, Fen-” “Mother and Father will be cross with whatever you’re planning. And,” Fennie gasped, “What if Saint Nymeia takes all the presents back?”

“Saint Nymeia _doesn’t_ exist. Mom and Dad put all the presents under here a few bells ago.”

Fennie huffed, arms still crossed, “How do you know? Saint Nymeia _could_ still exist regardless…”

“It doesn’t _matter._ I have a plan.” Saphiraux nodded reassuringly. “We can just _unwrap_ all the presents, look at them, and then _wrap_ them up again! No one will even know what we’ve done, and then we’ll know what all our gifts are!”

Fennie frowned, unconvinced. But- he looked down at the present still in his lap - he _did_ want to know what book he’d gotten. He hoped it was one about dragons. Or carbuncles. Or carbuncles _summoned_ by dragons. Fully convinced now, he nodded at his brother.

“Alright, what do we need to do.” Grinning at each other, both boys got to unwrapping their gifts.

\--

Eolyn frowned at the presents hidden under the Starlight tree as she leaned into Alphinaud, both seated on the couch. Hadn’t the larger one been tucked closer to the wall? And, she thought she’d tied a neater bow on the small one in front. She was _certain_ that package had been blue, not purple. Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her.

However, Eolyn glanced over at the two boys, seated quietly on the floor in front of the tree, grinning from ear to ear, and _unusually_ more patient than normal with a pile of gifts in front of them, something was up, she knew it. Shrugging, she smiled instead, motioning for each boy to pick a present.

Pretending to ponder their decisions, they each went for a larger package, tearing into them with gusto.

“A wood sword!” Saphiraux held his present in the air with a shout, “I love it!” The tip was somehow already slightly bent and splintered, as if it had been jammed into a stone wall earlier.

“A book about Dragons!” Fennie waved his around as well, shouting over his brother, “I bet they go on an adventure through Dravania!” They did, in fact, do just that, as Fennie had pored over the tome, thoroughly reading it through the night before. Both boys giggled at each other, before reaching for their next set of gifts.

“I bet I can predict what this one is!” Saphiraux grew bolder with each guess as he shook the box with a smile, “I bet it’s.. New shoes!”

“Me too!” Fennie shook his, “This one’s a coat!”

Amused, Alphinaud leaned forward in interest from his spot. “Is that so? I hadn’t realized prophecy ran in the family.” He gave a small chuckle, encouraging both boys to tear into their gifts. Sure enough, the predicted items were revealed.

Eolyn quirked a brow, leaning back in her seat. Something _was_ amiss. And she had a guess as to what. Trying to hide the sudden smirk forming, she pointed toward a small package with a lopsided bow, one that _had_ been wrapped in blue paper, now covered in the purple wrap that belonged to the gift next to it.

“And what’s in that one?”

“A board game!” Both boys piped up in unison. They were, indeed, correct, as they tore through the wrapping and held it in the air to show off.

“And that?” Eolyn next pointed to a small box wrapped with twine, sporting the bow that belonged once to the larger package behind.

“School books.” Saphiraux wrinkled his nose suddenly as he blurted out the answer, “That one gets opened last.”

“Not- not that we don’t like all our presents!” Fennie chimed in over his brother, giving a sudden worried look. He’d elbow his brother gently in the side. Blinking, Saphiraux nodded in agreement.

Eolyn simply gave Fennie a knowing grin in response. “Of course not. Since you were both _very_ good boys this year, and are just very lucky in your guesses.” Her grin widened as Fennie grew a bit paler.

“Ye-yeah.” He turned back to the remaining presents instead. Saphiraux, none the wiser, happily continued on with his unwrapping.

The rest of the morning went without a hitch, both boys ending up surrounded by piles of various books, toys, clothes, and any other item a child could possibly ask for. Still unsettled from his mother’s words earlier, Fennie leaned over to nudge Saphiraux, muttering under his breath.

“Hey Saph.. Do you think they know what we did?”

“Don’t be _ridiculous_ , Fen. We wrapped everything back up perfect! They didn’t have a clue.” Saphiraux confidently reassured his brother, before returning to reading the book in his lap.

Unconvinced, Fennie glanced over at his parents, happily chatting away as they pored over their own presents together. Eolyn glanced over, giving Fennie a small wink, before returning to her conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a story my mother once told me about her and my aunt carefully unwrapping and rewrapping all of their gifts one year so they could find out what they got. They, of course, were meticulous about it, and were surely never found out.
> 
> My grandmother, so she tells me, knew exactly what they did.


End file.
